1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engine provided with an intake port.
2. Related Art
A cylinder head of an engine has an intake port that guides air into a combustion chamber. There has been proposed an engine in which such an intake port is divided by a plate member in such a manner as to concentrate an intake air flow on a specific region of the combustion chamber and thereby create a strong tumble flow in the combustion chamber (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-191318).